A protective bag device for a pedestrian and the like is known which is inflated along the outer surface of a vehicle, in order to protect a person, such as a pedestrian and a rider of a bicycle (hereinafter, referred to as a pedestrian and the like) whose body may be hit against the outer surface of the vehicle in a collision.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-118337 discloses that a rectifier fabric is provided in a flat airbag and a gas flow from the inflator is directed to four corners of the airbag, in order to make the airbag completely filled with a gas generated by an inflator.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-118337, since the rectifier fabric is combined by seaming or welding (see paragraph 0015), it is time-consuming to manufacture the airbag.